


A Sweater

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas Presents, Community: hd_seasons, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't understand his lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Something Cozy"

Draco never understood the simple pleasure that Harry got from his yearly Weasley Christmas sweater. It was simply an object, which Draco had pleanty of. He had even bought Harry a lovely cashmere sweater one Christmas, yet his boyfriend insisted on wearing his ratty, woven, Weasley sweater when they cuddled up in front of the fire in Slytherin Commons. Yes, the thing was fluffy, and comfortable, Draco supposed, and he had heard the story from Harry about his rather pathetic number of gifts First Year, so he knew the sentimental value behind the offering, but surely, now that he had something nicer, something also a gift, also with meaning, he would put the tatty one back in his trunk?

But he didn't, and Draco simply couldn't understand it.

Then, for Christmas, Draco received his own Wealsey sweater. A bit disgruntled, but pleased with the gorgeous emerald color, he thanked Harry's surrogate mother. At his boyfriend's insistence, he pulled it on. The moment he did, Draco understood. It wasn't just that it was something cozy, which it was. It was the feeling of warmth and love suffusing the garment. He would almost suspect a spell. The sweater felt like receiving a warm hug from a loving mother, like the family gathered around. Like the warmth and affection that had always been lacking in Malfoy Manor.

Draco understood, and now he never wanted to take his own sweater off.


End file.
